The Side Effects of Firewhiskey
by Iroke
Summary: When Harry drinks a bit too much at a Christmas party, Draco sees it as an opportunity. What he didn't plan on was things becoming more than a one night stand. WARNING: Slash, slash and more slash! Don't read it if you don't like it!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, J.K. Rowling owns it.

Warnings: Slash, alcohol use and potentially offensive material. It's rated M for a reason, folks.

Side Effects of Firewhiskey

Ever since Harry met Draco on his first day at Hogwarts, he felt something he couldn't quite explain. Feelings he knew should not be there.

"I shouldn't be thinking this way about a boy." He thought, trying to force out the images in his head, rather unsuccessfully I might add. What Harry didn't know was that Draco was having the same feelings about Harry. Too bad it took so long for them to figure it out.

It all came into play one freezing cold Christmas Eve. Practically every 7th year was crammed into the Room of Requirement for a Butterbeer and Firewhiskey filled night of festivities. Harry was downing his 8th shot of Firewhiskey when Draco walked up and started chatting.

"Looks like you have had quite enough to drink, wouldn't you say, Potter?" Said Draco with a smirk. _Drunk enough to let me suck his… no Draco… bad thoughts…_

"Yeahhhh, I'm uhh… pretty bloody wasted uhh… Malfoy… yeah that's it, Malfoy…" Replied Harry, sweating pouring from his forehead.

"Hey, I was wondering, in Holiday spirit and all that… if maybe you wanna come to the Slytherin dormitory and do some Veela Tequila shots with me and Crabbe and Goyle?" Asked Draco.

"Hmm, " Said Harry, trying to decide if it was a trap or not. "Sure, why not?" He agreed. After all he had never tried Veela Tequila before, or knew what it was for that matter.

As soon as they got to the Slytherin dorms, Harry quickly found out that there was no such thing as Veela Tequila. In fact, there was nothing but Draco. No Crabbe. No Goyle. Just Draco Malfoy smirking and pointing up at the looked up to see what Draco was smiling about.

"Oh, no… haha," Harry said, with a hiccup, "You're a, a boy, HAHA!" Laughed Harry, blushing hard.

"Oh, come on, Potter, it's mistletoe. You have to unless you're too _scared_…" Taunted Draco.

Harry was certainly not scared. He very much wanted to snog Malfoy under the mistletoe. He would like that much better than snogging a sobbing Cho Chang in his 5th year. So Harry decided, why not? He leaned forward to peck Draco, when Draco grabbed his face and smashed his lips upon Harry's, pushing his wet tongue past his lips. Harry resisted for a moment and then gave in, slipping Draco the tongue in return. Draco could feel his pants getting tighter in the zipper area and Harry noticed. Harry pressed up against Draco's hot body and Draco threw Harry on to his bed, pinning his arms above his head.

"Want to be my little _slut_ tonight, Potter?" Said Malfoy as Harry looked up at him, quivering with anticipation. Harry let out a small moan. Draco took this as a yes, and preceded to unzip Harry's trousers.

Draco's eyes widened at the size of package in front of him.

"Mm… Potter, I will enjoy taking care of you very much." Draco purred, with hot breath.

Harry could feel himself beginning to sober up. _I don't know how this happened but I like it…_ Harry thought. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he felt a hot wet mouth engulfing his raging hard on. He gasped and Draco commenced to deep-throating him. HE gazed slyly at Harry, his head gently bobbing up and down. Harry moaned softly, running his fingers through Draco's platinum blonde silk-like hair. Draco stopped for a breath of air and Harry grabbed his face and kissed him hard on his soft pink lips.

"I always said you were a cocksucker, but I didn't know you literally were…" Said Harry with a grin.

"That's not all you don't know, Harry…" Said Draco, unzipping his own pants now. He kissed Harry on the mouth once more and then kissed once on his neck with a nibble, twice on his chest and thrice on his belly.

"Draco… do you have any condoms?" Asked a virginal Harry. Draco nodded and pointed to his side table drawer.

"Yeah, I've got King Arthur Mega and One Eyed Dragon XL's," Said Draco. "But how about we just forget about those, we don't need them, boys can't get each other pregnant. And I promise you I don't have Magical Warts…"

"Okay, Draco… take me now, I'm yours." Said Harry, spreading his legs.

"This might hurt a little bit, but don't worry." Said Draco, pressing a finger to Harry's lips as he entered him slowly. Harry flinched, but didn't yell. Draco caressed Harry and kissed him gently. Harry moaned a bit.

"How does it feel, Harry?" Asked Draco, trying to suppress his own moans of pleasure. He knew virgins were tight, but he never imagined an ass could be this tight. Harry answered Draco's question with a rather loud moan and Draco thrust into him hard. Beads of sweat dripped off Draco's face and onto Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, digging his finger nails into Draco's smooth back. Draco let a moan he had been forcing down escape.

"Mm… Harry, want me to fuck you harder? Want me to pound that tight little ass as hard as I can?" Said Draco, with lust rushing through every vein in his body. He could feel harry about to climax, and so was he.

"Yes, Draco… fuck me harder… cum inside me…" Moaned Harry. Draco obeyed and pounded Harry as hard as he could. Harry pulled Draco's hair, and moaned in his ear, pushing upward with his hips, wanting Draco deeper inside him. Draco gripped Harry's shoulders and thrust once more as they both came together. Draco collapsed on top of his new lover and they fell asleep.

Draco woke up early the next morning to a pair of brilliant green eyes staring back at him. The eyes accompanied a creamy pale face with blushing pink lips and velvety black bangs. Harry gazed back at Draco, admiring the shining grey eyes, milky complexion and Veela-like hair. They both knew that nothing would ever be the same between them. That was good but how would their friends react?

"Draco… are we like… uhm… dating now?" Harry said, flinching, afraid the answer was no. He wanted very much to be Draco's boyfriend. He and finally slept witht the boy he had secretly admired and was now beginning to fall in love with. He hoped Draco felt the same.

"Harry, I would really love for us to be dating. Just promise me we won't make it public, okay? " Replied Harry's new boyfriend.

Harry kissed Draco goodbye, put on his invisibility cloak and left to return to his own Gryffindor common room. When he returned his friends were all staring at him with strange looks on their faces.

"What on earth were you doing with Malfoy last night, mate?" Asked an extremely confused Ron. Hermione nodded, wanting to know the answer as well.

"Well I uh… we were uh… me and Draco were uhm… fighting." Harry replied, upset that he couldn't come up with a better lie than that. He beckoned Hermione to come for a walk around the lake so they could talk.

"Hermione, uhm.. I have to tell "you something. It's kinda awkward. I uh.. I fucked Dra- I mean Malfoy last night…" Said a very blushed Harry. He turned his head away, afraid of Hermione's reaction. For a few seconds she said nothing. And then...

"YOU DID WHAT? Oh my GOD Harry, how fucking drunk were you last night, bloody hell! I am so mad at you now!" Hermione yelled before storming off. Harry put his head down and continued to walk around the lake. He couldn't believe he told her... he knew she would be pissed at him. What could he do now though? As he got closer to the edge of the forest, he saw a sliver of blonde hair through the trees...

Harry tried to stay cool as he followed Draco through the trees until Draco turned around, wand drawn and pointed at Harry. He opened his mouth to hex the man standing before him, and then realized that it was just Harry.

"Draco! Ahh, no, it's only me!" Protested Harry before approaching Draco with a smile.

"Miss me much?" Said Malfoy in a very cocky sort of way.

They looked at each other for a moment before Harry grasped Draco around the waist and pulled him into a kiss. Draco opened his eyes mid-kiss to see those eyes… _those eyes could kill_… They looked to Draco like the green flash of The Killing Curse. Beautiful yet so deadly… Just the sort of thing Draco craved.

"Draco, I must tell you," Started Harry, very authoritatively. "I am quite a different person in the sack when I'm sober."

"Oh? Do tell.." Said Draco with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. The thought of Harry in bed with him again made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end in a very good way.

"Yes. You see when I am intoxicated, I become rather submissive and open to suggestion. You wanted to fuck me in the ass, so I let you. When I'm sober now that is a different story. Tonight I'd like to bend you over and tickle you from the inside. With my raging hard cock if you were wondering…"

"I've never been fucked up the arse before. But for you… I will let you fuck me however you want." Said Draco with a smile in his eyes.

They continued walking back toward the castle and went their separate ways, as not to be noticed together. Draco decided to visit his mentor. He had not talked to Severus in a week or so. After all today was Christmas, and maybe he would have a gift waiting for him.

"Draco, how nice to see you! Come on in, I have something for you.." Said Snape in a more cheerful than usual voice as he rummaged around in his desk and finally pulled out a small package wrapped in silver paper and tied with green ribbon. He handed the gift to Draco and he began to peel off the wrapping.


End file.
